The Room (Snund)
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: Scott is an 18yr old kid just waiting to graduate and live his life. His mother is a realtor agent and his favorite past time is finding a vacant home that unlikely to sell and making it a secondary "home away from home." He has his drawings pinned to the wall, as well as some other things. Except one day when he sneaks in something he least expects happens. M for later chapters
1. Strangers

_***Not sure how long this ones gonna be, probably rather short. Don't expect anything amazing, just a causal fic, had an idea and my fingers wanted to write it. **_

* * *

**The Room: 1. Strangers**

His hands gripped the familiar wood pulling and tugging until he was able to adjust the heavy weight of it where he wanted. Balancing his weight just so he was able to get a firm enough hold above him so he could swing his lower body at just the right angle. The release was always the best part, allowing him to feel at home, to relax. Finally, he let go of the branch and swung through the now open window his feet landing on familiar stained and old carpet.

The room held the smell of dust and old books, while papers littered the floors and walls. The built in shelving served as a makeshift desk, and upside-down mop bucket as the stool. Pencils, pens, markers, and other utensils littered the area smudges of color from the artist marking the area in random patterns.

Jund sighed as his muscles relaxed in the little room dropping his school bag to the floor. This is what he waited for, every day he could manage he came up here to this room. He wasn't really sure how illegal it was since it was just a house that had been on the market for a few years. His mom being the realtor he usually had a heads up if she was going to be showing a house, but he knew for a fact that no one had even looked at this place in months.

Sitting on his bucket he grabbed for the ear buds out of his bag put them in and got to work. Grabbing a pencil and a (mostly) clean sheet of paper he started. He never really knew what he wanted to draw before he started, usually just the medium. The lines were light and thin, setting a base perimeter for the charcoal to follow. When he switched out with the charcoal pencil he was lost, the lines and shading holding his focus, the blending of dark on white with his fingers, and the slight scratchy feeling that the grainy charcoal makes against paper.

Scott let the time consume him and just focused on his lines and the music. It all was flowing together nicely until he decided to reach for his bag to grab a bottle of water; .hand just dangling down by his side not feeling anything and moving around aimlessly. It wasn't there. He shifted in his seat just staring at the place where he left it before lifting his head up to look around.

"Fucking hell," he jumped pulling out his ear buds in one swift move as he saw the massive figure at the other end of the room giving him an amused look. The bag he was looking for in question, casually hanging off the man's fingers behind his back.

"Jesus fuck man, who the fuck are you? " Jund all but shouted at the stranger.

The man chuckled low in his throat at the kid's reaction. "You're quite good you know," he said pointing to the miscellaneous art on the wall, "you could be making money of some of this."

Jund's face contorted in confusion, a bit of nervousness settling in his stomach. That wasn't exactly the voice he had expected to come out of the man. It was almost comical to think that that was his real voice, he'd never even heard such a deep tone before. "Thanks? Look, have no idea who you are, but this property is on the market. You can't be here."

"I'm pretty sure I can, and I'm even more sure that you're the one trespassing here. This is my house, I just got the deed the morning. Though had I known it was infested with brat I might have looked elsewhere."

"Hey, don't be an ass. You caught me, what do you want a cookie?"

The man crossed his arms bag still in his hand, "I wanna know why some kid is taking residence in the spare room of my new home, and why the hell he thinks coping and attitude with me is in his best interest."

Jund finally stood and stepped away from the art desk, "Whoa man, calm the testosterone, okay. Sorry. My moms the realtor and I sometimes like to get away after school. I knew this place had been on the market for some time and just kind of started coming here occasionally, not a big deal."

The man held out his hand, "You can call me Snake."

"Scott Jund," he reciprocated meeting his hand.

After they released hands Snake nodded at him, "So Scott, where is it that your folks think you are?"

He just shrugged, "Nowhere really. They don't ask and I try to keep out of their hair. I make sure I'm home by 10 pm at the latest so they don't get freaked out or anything."

There was a small pause as Snake was taking in all the information, "And how old are you?"

Jund raised an eyebrow, "18. I'm a senior at the high school in case you were gonna get around to that part of my life history next."

"Watch it kid, this _is _my house now."

Scott just nonchalantly raised a shoulder giving him a "whatever you say," expression before turning around. Gathering some of his supplies on the desk he held out a hand without turning around, "Can I have my bag please?"

"Why?" was the monotonic response.

Scott just kind of looked around the room to make sure this wasn't some kind of awkward prank show. _Was this guy serious? _"So I can gather my things, this is your place now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone though."

"Oh right," he replied, almost as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

As Jund's hand went to grab the bag Snake's grip tightened causing him to look up at the man. He hadn't noticed until then, but his eyes were a vibrant forest green, the whole incident causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Snake smirked to himself as he heard the kids breathe hitch, "Hold up a second. Are you just gonna find another vacant room somewhere to hole yourself up in?"

Blinking a few times to regain his focus he made a face, "Probably. Though it'll take awhile."

The older man let out a breath, "Alright then. You can keep your stuff here; just don't go telling anyone about it. I don't wanna be _that_ creepy guy on the block. Just," he said glancing around the room, "clean this place up. I'm not your babysitter, so, just do whatever it is you do and try not to be a bother."

Scotts smile was contagious as he practically bounced on his toes, then rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment when he noticed, "Really? You're not fucking with me right?"

"I don't kid," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Good, well thanks and stuff. I should be heading out anyway though, I have homework and stuff to finish before it gets too late. See, you tomorrow," he asked somewhat more hopefully then he intended.

"I'll be here," Snake responded.

Jund smiled heading towards the window, bag slung back over his shoulder.

Snake cleared his throat, "You can use the door now you know."

In all honestly that fact hadn't even crossed his mind. "Nah, I got this," he said as he stepped out onto the nearby branch. Careful of his balance he cast out one last, "later," over his shoulder before he was out of sight.

Blinking and staring at the window where the unusual kid left Snake smirked._What the hell am I getting myself into?_


	2. Just A Fluke

**It was supposed to only be 2-3 parts but the characters decided they wanted more plot and development than that so… **

**Either way I'm pretty happy with how this is turning out. Still a rather boring fic, no major happenings like in WCBH.**

**ENJOY**

**Warnings: IDEK, just Yes. The answer is yes.**

**A/N: No beta or anything, so ignore any grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

**The Room: 2. Just A Fluke**

As Jund hopped into the room the next day he immediately fell speechless. His pictures still covered the wall, his bucket sitting in the corner, but that was about all that remained the same.

A couch now resided towards the back of the room, nothing fancy, just an old used couch, but what it was resting on was new. The old stained carpet had been ripped up and a shinier new hardwood had taken its place. The shelf he once used as a drawing space was now covered with books, numerous volumes slid neatly side by side in perfect alphabetical order. A million small things had changed seemingly overnight, but what had really caught him off guard was desk straight in front of him. It was gorgeous, and everything an artist could ask for, and Jund didn't even know where to begin.

The soft thud of footsteps coming up the stairs was soon heard and Scott turned his glance to the doorway. When the man appeared he was carrying a cup of coffee in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Do you like it?"

In utter denial and lack of words he just kind of hung his mouth open in confused awe. Words couldn't seem to form in some kind of communication error connecting his vocal cords to his brain. He gestured a finger to himself and then to the desk and back again in an unspoken question. _Was this even real?_

Barring his teeth in a smile Snake gestured his head towards the new desk, "Go on."

Scott's bag dropped to the ground with a clack as the plastic fasteners bounced off the floor. He walked slowly over to the art desk running his hands over the wood and just staring at all the compartments and places he had for everything. It was perfect, all his supplies were laid out for him to put in place, he could never have even hoped for something like this.

He turned his head to the doorway where the man still stood, "Why?"

Snake shifted, a frown ghosting over his features, "Do you not like it?"

Scott's eyes widened at the thought, "Oh, no, no, no. I love it—I mean—fuck. It's the nicest thing I've ever seen in my life and I just—I mean why?"

Snake rubbed at the back of his neck as he entered the room and made his way towards the couch. Sitting down he held his coffee in one hand and sighed.

"The simple answer is because I could. I mean look at you, have you ever even been this happy before? I like giving, I have the money and I have nothing to do with it and I just thought hey, why not."

The younger man cocked an eyebrow, "You rich or something?"

Snake smiled. "I-you could say that. I invested well rather young, and have my own construction firm I manage. You could say I'm doing pretty well for myself."

"Then why buy this shitty place," Scott started. "I mean not that I'm complaining or anything but if you have that kind of cash just lying around."

"I tend to move around a lot. I buy, as you eloquently put, "shitty little places like this," and fix them up. Sell them for double or triple what they went for. It's a nice way to pass the time and have a bit of extra cash for whatever."

The thought of not always having this place at his disposal suddenly made him a bit sad and he didn't know why. It must have shown on his face because the man continued on.

"It'll be awhile before I'm done with this place though, needs a lot of work. I rushed to get this room done because I knew you'd be using it. It didn't feel right just working around you, plus at least this way you get the space you need."

Scott sat in his new chair at his new desk and swiveled to face Snake. He didn't really know what to say, this all was a bit much and he couldn't tell if he was grateful or creeped out. Perhaps a bit of both, but he didn't really care either way because fucking hell was this shit nice.

He held out his hand, "Ughh, thanks."

Snake grasped the smaller man's hand in his own shaking it with a smile, "It's nothing really. If you want or need anything else just let me know. I have the dime to spare."

The smile the older man gave him warmed his stomach slightly and he pulled away from his touch a bit faster than indented at the realization. He looked away a bit shyly then cursing himself an idiot at getting a tad flustered over some simple handshake and turned back around to the art desk.

"Well," Snake stated finishing his coffee, and standing, "I'll let you get to whatever it is you're gonna be doing today, if you need me just come and find me. I'll be working on renovations in the kitchen."

Jund just waved as the other man exited the room before immediately dropping his head onto his new desk. _Jesus fuck what the hell is wrong with me._He had no idea what was happening. This isn't exactly what he expected when he came in today and the whole thing was coming off a bit weird. How old was this guy anyways, didn't he have a wife? Isn't that what loaded people do, get married?

Shaking the thought from his head he got to work. He had a bit more fun than he should have putting all his things away and while he had planned on finished the charcoal drawing today he put it off. He felt like he should make a gift for Snake. Just as a thank you for well… pretty much everything. At least that's what he told himself as he started sketching the man's face out onto the paper.

It took awhile, and knowing practically nothing about the guy made for a pretty dull picture but after a while he decided to get his Prismacolor markers and do his best at detailing the fuck out of his stranger and see what all he could do with the background as well.

Hours passed in solitude, just the sound coming from his ear buds and the movement of his hand over paper. Eventually a yank to the wire drew his attention and he looks up taking out the buds only to see Snake holding a box of pizza.

"Hungry? You've been at it for hours?"

Jund looked down at his phone and saw that it was indeed getting late. It'd been five hours since school let out and he hadn't even realized how fast the time had flown.

"Damn it has. Fucking hell. Yea, food. Food's always good."

He watched as Snake sat on the couch opening and offering the open box. Jund grabbed a slice and stuffed as big of a bite he could manage in his mouth. "Thanks," he attempted to say around a mouthful of food. He doubted the man actually heard what he said, but he'd nodded regardless.

After a few slices of silent eating Snake handed Jund a water out of a mini fridge that was next to the couch he hadn't even noticed earlier. "What time do you have to head back?"

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Oh, whenever. It's Friday night so no school tomorrow, the parents are usually in bed before I get home anyways."

"Oh," he sounded surprised.

He dropped the water from his lips at a thought, "Unless you need me to go, I didn't even think—"

Snake dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "No. You're fine I assure you."

There was a brief moment of silence before Scott spoke up with a question that's been gnawing at him all day. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot," the older man responded, the beginnings of a smile pulling at his mouth.

He bit at the inside of his lip suddenly wondering if it was rude to ask. "Exactly how old are you?" he blurted, deciding he deserved some answers more then he needed to be polite.

"Twenty-eight," came the deep reply.

Scott's first response was shock, he knew he was older, but hearing it out load did things to him. He wasn't sure why he was hit with a sudden wave of disappointment, and he didn't really wanna dwell on it. The second thing he felt was impressed.

"Wait. You're only 28 and are this loaded? What the hell is your secret man?"

Snake sat up putting his elbows on his knees. "Honestly, I don't have one. It was all luck really. Started as a lackey at my older brothers firm in high school, when I graduated I was promoted, worked my way up the ladder over the next five or six years and then when I was 24 I quit, moved a state over and started my own firm. I've been doing that ever since."

"Damn, that's—that's amazing. I wish I could do something like that."

"You could," the older man quickly supplied. "I mean if you were interested. I've looked at the work you can do, the stuff pinned to the walls alone could garner some cash if you know the right people."

"Really? I mean, that's awesome, but I don't know. I've never even thought about something like that. I just do it for fun you know?"

Snake scratched at the stubble along his chin as he stood and stretched. "It's your decision, but if you're ever interested I'm sure I could help get you started. You'd be surprised how many people want to keep the art in the homes I sell, not to mention the places the firm gets commissioned to build."

A smile crosses Jund's face at the offer, "I'll definitely think about it. Thanks again, really."

"More than happy to help." Clearing his throat and feeling a bit anxious Snake stood. "Can I see what you've been working on all day?"

Jund spun quickly around in his swivel chair a few times before coming into contact with the other mans legs. Face just inches away from touching him he gulped. "Ughhh, yeah. I mean yeah," he agreed composing himself and facing the desk, "of course. It's a gift for you anyway."

He felt a hand grip his shoulder as the other man leaned over to look at the picture. Scott's eyes closed at the contact, stomach clenching with a very familiar sensation. He knew it, felt it, was aware of it, but he was too scared to officially admit it. He was straight. Not that there was anything wrong with other sexualities, but he-was-straight. He'd dated plenty of girls, it's not like he was a virgin either, and he hadn't exactly been waiting for marriage.

Clenching his jaw he tried to override the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Moving aside some papers that had covered it he let him see what all progress he had made so far.

The grip tightening on his shoulder was the first thing he felt, followed by the sharp sound of his inhale directly by his ear. He could hear his deep voice rumble as he spoke his name, the words caressing his neck in a way that sent shivers down his spine. The next thing he felt was a bit more south and more than a bit disconcerted he quickly wished he was dead.

"Jund… that-that's amazing. How did you even manage to get all the detail, and just… wow."

Snake was a bit speechless. The picture was detailed and done with such professionalism that he was seriously impressed with the talent the kid had. They were practically strangers still and yet he got every detail of Snakes face, right down to the scar he had just off of his right brow. The colors were excellent and the background was done just the right way to where he could hang it in his office and it not look too flashy. If he did he was sure it might help bring in customers if the kid did decide to take him up on his offer.

He suddenly realized how close he was to the boy and quickly pulled away. He needed to be more careful and he knew it. There was just something about him though that just seemed to draw Snake in. Yeah, he was legal and it wasn't considered taboo, but he still didn't feel right about being even a little attracted to him. He was still a bit of a kid in Snakes eyes legal or not, but he also had lips that Snake had to admit to himself he had a hard time not staring at.

Snake rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was not doing this because he a fucking crush on the kid like some creepy neighbor pedophile, he was trying to help he kid out. He had the means and power and he had to admit he saw a bit of himself in the kid, and with the right push he could see him going far.

The only problem was he knew that he wanted to be that push. He wanted to be the one to help, and he wanted the credit, and he wanted the kid to look at him again like he did earlier when he realized that the desk was for him. Unfortunately, regardless of the truth, none of this made him feel any better._Shit._

Scott breathed a sigh of relief when Snake moved away, this was not, could not get any worse. He felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. He was more than a bit conflicted and the issue in his jeans was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Is it very hard?" the voice of Snake called out from behind him. At his words Jund had a mini panic-attack before realizing he was talking about the picture and not the current status within his pants. Fuck if he wasn't on a role today.

"Uhh, I mean it has its moments. I think I have it easier than most though. Arts always just kind of come naturally to me. I still had to practice a lot and it took years to get to this point, but I also had a natural aptitude for it as well. I've just kind of always done it, like anything I'm better at some mediums than others, but," he shrugs letting the sentence fade out.

He watched as Snake seemed to nod to himself but a pressing matter was quickly becoming a bigger issue. "Hey umm, before you continue, can I use a bathroom?"

"Of course. Uh, the one two doors down isn't renovated yet so you'll have to use the one in my room. It's the door all the way down the hall and to the left."

He was already up and headed to the door before Snake finished his sentence. Normally he would have made a smartass remark pertaining to knowing the layout of this house like the back if his hand, but there were other matters at hand.

Walking through and closing the door behind him he pressed his back to it breathing in the solitude. He didn't know what was wrong with him exactly but fucking hell was it getting hard to concentrate. The room was pretty bare, a bed with plain gray blankets, pillows to match. A few books lying on the nightstand, a small dresser and a closet were really all he could see. He walked the few steps to the right he needed before finally heading into the bathroom.

As awkward as it was Jund just starred at the toilet. He knew he didn't have to piss, he knew why he came in here, but the ludicrousness of it all started crashing down on him and fucking hell if it wasn't the most ridiculous, nerve-wracking situation he'd ever been in.

He walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked at himself. This was stupid, why was his body acting this way? I mean he'd never been attracted to men before, maybe it was just a fluke. Yea, I mean he could help if his body was just sensitive to certain stimuli. It was just a fluke, it had to be. Regardless of his theory, a certain problem had yet to make any headway in disappearing.

He could just wait it out, try and think of anything to get rid of it, but he kind of was in the mood. After all, what harm could one little orgasm cause? Turning around so his ass was pressed against the sink he let a hand fall to rub himself over his jeans.

His toes curled in his shoes and he knew he wanted this. This was not a simple just gonna go away on its own issue; this needed to be taken care of, and now. Quickly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs he pulled himself free of his boxers, hand gripped hard around the base of his shaft.

He lazily pumped a few time tilting his head back and closing his eyes at the contact. Going through the porn files in his head he tried thinking about his ex. Long legs, perfect curves, the way she would say his name when he kissed her in just the right spot. He started pumping harder now, trying to hold the image in his head, the sound of that voice against his neck. They way it had sent shivers down his spine, all rough and deep. They way his hand had felt on his shoulder, the way he wished it was wrapped around him now. His breath was ragged now, hand moving to the motions of the image of Snakes lips wrapped around him. Thrusting and fucking into his mouth as his hands gripped the older man's hair for support.

He was so close faster than he could have imagined. He could practically feel Snake's hands on him, fingers digging into his thighs, and in no time at all he was spilling down that perfectly stubbled throat. Only he wasn't, and he was actually just coming all over his hand left with nothing but residual bliss and frighteningly vast amounts of shame and embarrassment.

Cleaning himself up as quickly as he could he tried not to put too much thought into it. Okay yea, he just got off to the thought of being sucked off by a guy, but that didn't make him gay. No, just because he came to the idea of something homosexual didn't make him one. He had never even touched a guy in a sexual way before, not even a kiss. Until now he didn't really even give it any thought. Fluke, it had to be another fluke. That's the only plausible reason, he could just be curious, but since that had never even remotely happened before he dismissed the thought. He was just having an off day, it'd never happen again anyway so why worry about it.

He left the confines of the master bedroom and wandered back to the room where he left Snake. He felt a flush of heat wash over him at the sight of the older man. There he was, slumped on the couch with a fallen book on his chest and reading glasses on his nose. He could hear the soft and deep breathing as he slept and Jund's heart softened, resolve suddenly dissolving. Maybe, just maybe he could have a crush on a man, and maybe that didn't have to be some big life changing thing. Maybe everything would be okay.

Quietly as he could he gathered his things. Shoving art supplies where it belonged and grabbing his bag off the floor, he'd be back tomorrow he was sure. He was just about to leave when he approached the sleeping man taking the book and glasses off of him as gently as he could without disturbing him. He set them on the desk and made his way to the door leaving the room and the sleeping man behind him. As he left the house and stepped out into the cool night air he felt an astounding amount of relief.

_Maybe it wasn't a fluke after all._


	3. Tease

**_Sorry it's short, but I have plans and this was the best stopping point for this chapter. I suck at keeping up with fics but take this and enjoy. Such sorry for delay and shit._**

**Warnings:** Safe for now

**A/N:** No beta and I couldn't be bothered to edit to much today.

* * *

**The Room: 3. Tease**

Jund's feet hit the pavement, one after the other propelling him forward. He didn't consider himself much of a runner but he still found himself out in the morning sun a few days a week speeding past the scenery. His iPod was tucked away in the sleeve on his arm band, ear buds blasting music in his ears as his feet seemed to keep pace with the beat of it. He'd been out for a little over an hour and was heading home when an idea struck.

It'd been a week since the incident in Snake's bathroom and Scott had made up his mind about the whole situation. It wasn't _just _a fluke like he had hoped; his attraction for the man ran deep and as he found himself calling out his name more often than not when he climaxed at the end of a long day, and even sometimes at the beginning, he knew something had to be done. He either had to get over what-the-hell-ever this was or somehow find a way to act on it. The man was already driving him mad with confusion and desire on a daily basis.

He was 18, it's not like it was against the law or even that Snake was some off limits person like a teacher. No, Snake was totally available to him as a conquest, or even something more; he didn't want to limit the possibilities. The real question was whether or not he returned the interest in Scott, well beyond those of mentor and part time roommate or whatever else you could classify their relationship as. Either way Scott was determined to find out. Thus lacking any ability to just come right out and say something, his goal would be to spur some kind of reaction out of Snake, something definitive, something that would make Scott know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Snake was indeed interested. This was all new to him, liking a guy, wanting one, and he wasn't sure when it came to push or pull he's be able to have enough guts to take action on faith alone.

Deciding on project: _Tease him to action_, he ran home to grab his gym sack throwing in a few odds and ends before heading out once again, this time electing to leave his shirt behind on his floor. The house was only a few blocks away, but it was enough to work up a bit of a sweat and as he ran up the driveway that was to the left of the house he was fiercely in need of something to drink. He bent over for a second gripping his knees and catching his breath when the feeling that he was being watched started creeping up his neck. Quickly turning and looking around he saw no one until the faint familiar sound of someone clearing their throat and the clack of boots on a ladder.

His eyes found him immediately and it took all the willpower he possessed to keep his jaw from unhinging at the sight. Much like himself Snake was shirtless, droplets and splashes of white paint ran up his arms and chest in a sporadic smattering of color that contrasted against his own swarthy skin tone. Scott tried to keep his eyes from wandering for too long, and as he stretched upwards he did notice how Snakes gaze took him in, but no definitive sign of interest or admiration was evident. He sighed.

Cloth in hand Snake tried to wipe off any excess wet paint, "I didn't know you ran?"

"I don't," Jund tried to say convincingly but falling short. "I just do a here and there," he shrugged, "helps me think."

Snake nodded. "Thirsty?"

"Fucking parched."

"Well come on in then," Snake added turning and heading for the back porch.

Scott couldn't help but admire the way the muscles in Snake's back worked as he walked. His shoulder muscles seemed to ripple under the skin, the shine of sweat still fresh on them from working outside, he wanted nothing more than to be able to run his hands down them, to touch him anywhere really. Stepping into the house he shook the thought from his head, he knew the thoughts would only serve to fluster him into uncomfortable silence.

Snake had worked all last week on the kitchen renovations and it was quite impressive what he could accomplish in his free time away from the office. Stained wooden cabinets lined the walls, while a dark cherry wood island with a marble countertop centered the room. Snake opened the double door fridge tossing a cold bottle towards Jund before grabbing one for himself.

Jund caught the bottle in his left hand screwing open the cap and pouring the cool liquid down his throat. A few streams managed to fall down his neck before he closed the lid with a satisfied sigh. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked towards his companion. Snake, it seemed to him, was very obviously looking in another direction, apparently settling on pretending to be interested in the nutritional facts of his water bottle. Scott couldn't help but let the small victory put him in a good mood, smile springing to his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be working on the living and dining room today?"

Snake let his gaze drift finally from his water, still attempting to not let his focus linger on Scott for undue amount of time, "I was. That was actually the plan, but when I woke up this morning to this nice weather I couldn't waste it."

Scott nodded towards Snake in a gesturing manner, "So much so you decided to wear it did you?"

The older man dropped his features in an unamused gesture, "Har, har. Why do I even put up with you and your lame jokes?"

"Because I'm a sexy wallflower and you secretly enjoy all my jokes," he answered shrugging off his gym sack and setting it on the counter.

Snake huffed. "You wish, on all accounts."

Scott just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Setting that damn room up for you was by far the worst idea I've ever had."

"Speaking of which," Scott interjected before Snake could add anything else, "I need to work on some things today. Do you mind much if I just grab a shower here?"

Snake rubbed at his stubble as if thinking on it, "It should be fine. Just call if you notice leaking or anything abnormal; I was messing with some of the plumbing earlier this morning. I should be fine but I'll need to see if it's anything major should something actually go wrong."

Now it was Jund's turn to look skeptical, but he just ending up shrugging it off, "Alright then. Thanks."

Scott made quick work of the shower, everything working fine, until he finished that was. Opening the shower curtain he immediately realized his mistake, no towel. _Fuck._ In the end there was really only one choice.

Cracking the door so his voice would carry Scott shouted his recently new friends' name, "Snake!"

Apparently he was much closer than anticipated as the door seemed to just open the rest of the way without much of an announcement revealing a side profile of a cold, drenched, and nude Scott Jund.

For a minute their eyes just locked neither saying a word before Snake seemed to come to his senses backing out of the door rater quickly mumbling a string of apologies.

Scott just laughed, it was the funniest thing that he'd ever seen. His cheek may have been covered in a blush and he _was_ slightly embarrassed, but so was Snake and that knowledge made it easier to shrug it off.

Footsteps started to retreat from the door but Scott called out again, "Could I get a towel please?"

The halt in steps made it clear that Snake had heard him and before he knew it there was a knock and a hand holding out a towel through the crack. "Thanks," Scott added towards the cracked door. "Consider that one a freebie, the shows not free next time."

The sound of an exasperated sigh followed by the demand to "shut it," made him smile. Once the door closed he hurried in the drying off before wrapping the towel low on his waist, grabbing his dirty clothes, and heading down stairs to grab his pack.

"Well I feel much better," he announced entering the kitchen and taking a swig of the water he left there.

"Jesus Jund, ever hear of getting dressed," Snake commented upon walking into the kitchen from the living room, beer in hand. "I've seen more of you naked today than myself."

"Pffft," Jund dismissed with a wave of the hand. "It's not like you're seeing anything you don't have."

Snake rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, it's—you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter." He turned his back on the younger man without looking back, "I'm gonna go back outside and work on some shit." Then he was gone.

Jund stared at the closed screen door for awhile before heading up to the room. He knew it was wrong to tease and taunt Snake like that, even if he was straight, which he doubted, but he needed to know. He was sure all the longing and desire would kill him if he didn't get some kind of confirmation or denial, it the wondering that really got to him. He'd catch Snake's eyes on him sometimes, just looking at him, and he was constantly careful with his words, never even a hint towards a dirty joke or misconstrued words. He was purposely avoiding the topic of anything sex related, even jokingly; which just meant that some substance abuse was in order later tonight. Imaginary confidence or not, he needed more ideas.

Scott worked on drawing for a little bit, he had some things to get done before next month and commissions were due. He had take Snakes advice and started commissioning as a start, just to see if he liked it before taking on a permanent gig working with his construction firm. He didn't want to start something he wasn't ready for.

Pushing a hand through his hair he sighed. He'd been asking that question of himself a lot lately. Was he ready to try and pursue this thing with Snake? Scott wasn't in the habit of denying himself of the simple pleasures in life so the decision seemed obvious, but at the same time it gnawed at him. This was different, he could feel it, and maybe being with a guy, especially an older guy, especially when he had though he was straight just a few weeks ago took some more consideration. This was a big change, and while that was definitely true he couldn't help but not care. He felt like he should, but so far the easiest thing in the world seemed to be the decision and acceptance that maybe being attracted to a guy wasn't the end of the world.

Giving up on working for the moment he rummaged in his pack for his bowl and packed it with the bud he had bought a few days ago. Suddenly wary of smoking inside without some kind of permission or knowledge he wrenched up the window sticking his head out spotting the older male.

"Hey sexy!"

Snake's head whipped towards the sound, eyes meeting Scotts a slight blush already beginning to stain his cheeks regardless of Scott's joking tone, "Yeah?"

"I hadn't thought about it before, but do you overly mind if I smoke in here?"

"_You _Smoke," he asked incredulous.

"Obviously."

"Okay then." He frowned, "Wait, what you are smoking?"

Scott rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "Mary Jane, what else?"

"Mary Jane, _really? _No one's called it that since the 80's, how old are you?"

"Old enough," Scott smirked with a wink. "Did you wanna join me?"

Snake's mouth dropped opened and closed at the acknowledgement of the double entendre having trouble grasping for a response. His hand went to an imaginary itch somewhere on his face as he tried not to look like a total tool.

"I might be persuaded," he finally answered, but Scott had already ducked back inside.


	4. Questions

**_A/N: Sorry for the massive, massive, massive delay, but you know me, I suck at updating, worst updater ever. And I know you all were hoping for a WCBH update first (as techniquely this was supposed to be on hiatus-opps) but shit happens, and this story's chapters are shorter and the characters portrayals are easier to tap into but, blah blah blah, you don't care. So enjoy beautiful._**

**Oh Also This one is in Snake's POV, sorry he was the one that took charge of this chapter and I just let him, enjoy.**

* * *

**The Room: 4. Questions**

Snake very nearly threw the rest of the paint supplies in the shed before he headed up to meet Scott. When he reached the top of the stairs he could smell the thick scent of the herb rolling through the hall and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. Instead of turning towards Scott's room though he made his way to his own.

It must have only taken seconds but the more he thought about what had been going on lately the longer it seemed to get to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed once he entered and his head swam with the day's events, or more realistically he would say all the events that had passed since he'd met Scott. He didn't like to think on things a whole lot, he did that all day at the office. He was good with tools, and numbers and fixing mistakes, or at least one's he could touch and manipulate with his own bare hands, workers that listened to his every order and design. Blueprints that marked the exact schematic of what was to be, the future that inevitably awaited.

People were a different story, people were so much like tools, and yet in that therein was the problem for Snake. He couldn't figure them out, and he wasn't sure if anyone really did. He'd seen television shows where some people could be hyper observant and almost nearly be able to read a person through gestures alone, but that, that was nowhere near Snake's capabilities. People confused him, and not just women, all of them.

He rubbed at the back of his neck as he made his way to his bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he shook his head, he wished he knew what he was getting himself into. He had a past, one he didn't really feeling like thinking about, ever. Yet, here he was, taking in some kid no less, one who had made his flirting beyond obvious. Snake wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. He wondered if Scott even knew how obvious he was to someone as old as Snake. Sure, he wasn't that much older, but still, was the kid stupid. He barely knew him, he could be anyone, he doubted Scott even did research to make sure he was who he said. He sighed. _Fucking kids._

Oh dear god, he had to stop thinking like that. He couldn't really call Scott a kid and then pretend not to notice the flares of attraction he had. He was younger, but he wasn't a kid; not really, not that he was planning on taking advantage of him, but the way the flirting was going he knew Scott would make a move eventually. It's hard to break that mentality of calling anyone younger then you a kid, and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure how he was going to react when Scott eventually did try something. He'd love to be the kind of guy who could confidently say, "No way, not a chance," but he wasn't, and as much as you may try you can't _really _lie to yourself.

Part of him wasn't sure what he thought about him. He was attractive enough, in a softer kind of way then men of his own age. He wasn't rugged or what one would necessarily call chiseled, but there was something about him nonetheless. Maybe it was the confidence, or humor, or any number of things, but regardless it put Snake off. He didn't have stable footing around him and the whole situation was more than confusing. He might be what he calls legal, but he wasn't sure his brain agreed, even if his body did. That's the shitty thing about being a guy, or maybe just a person, your body constantly betrays your thoughts, it's fairly inconvenient, especially in moral dilemmas.

Snake swallowed hard before leaving his room entirely and heading to Scott's. It's been ages since he smoked, and he couldn't really remember how he reacted, though he did remember loving it. The door was closed as he approached and he had to admit he appreciated not getting the fumes trailing throughout the house. While he wasn't expecting anyone, anything could happen.

He knocked once before sliding through the door. The room was already swimming in swirling smoky tendrils. He noticed that the window was cracked but unfortunately with no wind to help it along, it was making a slow way of it. Scott was seated on the floor against the couch a lazy grin falling onto his face as he looked up at the half-expected intruder. Snake grinned back before settling onto the floor next to him with a hardy groan of protest.

"Don't break anything old man, don't wanna have to drive you to the hospital with drugs in our system do we?"

"Shut up you little prick," Snaked retorted jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. "You trying to say I look old now?"

Scott passed the bowl over to Snake as soon as he finished his inhale thus pausing the conversation. Snake stared at the thing for a bit letting fond memories of his youth pass through his mind before lifting the glass structure to his lips. Like riding a bicycle he inhaled as he flicked the lighter on, flame igniting the plant like tinder. What wasn't as habitual were his lungs. They seemed to have forgotten over the years what exactly it meant to inhale a substance other than air, thus reverting him much further back in his youth where he coughed near unendingly at the first inhale of a cigarette. The laughing didn't help.

Scott was near flailing in laugher grasping for the water bottle higher up on the table to save his gasping coughing companion. Snake on the other hand felt quite the fool, admittedly a good-natured one who definitely had the capability to laugh at his own complete and utter humiliation.

"Well," Jund started slapping Snakes leg, "You may not look like an old man, but you sure know how to act the part."

Wiping water from the side of his mouth Snake scowled jokingly, "Yes because all the "old men," you know hang out with teenagers in there house smoking pot all day. Very accurate depiction of elderly life you got there."

This time it was Scott's turn to cough as he started laughing in the middle of his inhale. "Not cool," he barely managed choked out before he commenced laughing once more.

Snake took the offered bowl taking another hit which set much better with his lungs then the first had, though he did have to admit he was definitely resisting the urge. It still felt foreign to him, and he didn't just mean the smoke. He could feel the structure around his mind lift a bit and he knew the drug was starting to take effect, he sighed completely relaxed in what he felt like ages.

He could feel Scott's eyes on him, he didn't have to look to know those ridiculously bright orbs were boring into the side of his head. While he doubted the boy was completely inexperienced, he definitely hadn't honed the patience one learns through time when… interested in someone. Obvious, impatient, clumsy, confident to a fault, you might even say cocky, though one might say that didn't quite extend to his artistic talents. Which was really quite the shame, he really had the talent to do something great.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was a sudden surprising weight in his lap. Scott had slung his body sideways lying his head in Snakes lap looking towards the ceiling. Snake chuckled under his breath, and there's that confidence, he wondered if the boy was afraid of anything or just went 100% all in all the time.

They finished off the bowl pack in semi-silence a laugh echoing here or there but somehow it wasn't awkward, which considering all the factors was quite a feat. Snake found he was actually really enjoying himself and leaned back against the couch even more arms cushioned behind his head.

"Can I ask you stuff?"

The question was abrupt, the silence that had been lingering broken like a spell, but the comfortability of it all still maintained. Snake feeling very floaty at the time, if such a word even existed and used in conjunction with himself, didn't have a fuck to spare on much of anything.

"Knock yourself out?"

"Don't you wanna know what classifies as _stuff_?"

"Not particularly."

"You don't have a fuck to give do you?"

"At the moment, no. Try again in a few hours."

Scott chuckled at the older man, pleasantly surprised at his apathetic attitude. "Okay well, you just opened a can of worms. Hmm where to start…"

Snake made an unconcerned noise at this and just waited for him to make a decision. He was pretty sure in the back of his mind this would be a bad decision on his part, but for the time being he just wanted to give in a bit and relax. There's something so satisfying just in that.

"You said you were twenty-eight right?" a somewhat lax voice finally rang out.

"Yes sir."

Scott laughed again, common side effect for him of smoking, "Okay so like shouldn't you be married or dating or something?"

Snakes eyebrows scrunched down at the question, this was easily going in territory he wasn't fond of. He'd normally reject the question outright, it was an uncomfortable time in his life and Scott had just jumped on a mine field.

"Well, I find that it's a matter of point of view. You assume I'm not married or dating, I don't recall ever sharing these facts with you."

Jund scoffed at the accusation, though he did have a point he was never going to admit it. "Well do you, have a wife or girlfriend?"

A laughed escaped as Snake retorted, "Well now you're assuming I'm straight. That's very offensive you know."

Scott punch him lightly in the chest causing another laughing fit at Snakes knee-jerk reaction to try to pull back, unfortunately a couch prevented that making him look somewhat like an idiot.

"You fucking know what I meant jerkface."

"Alright, alright, he responded holding his arms up in surrender. No, I am currently not married or seeing anyone. Happy now?"

Scott settled himself back down in snakes lap, the older man was not oblivious to the way Scotts hands lingered on him a bit longer than necessary. He soon found himself wondering if some of it was an act, no one, not even one so much younger than himself could be that obvious by accident. And that's when it hit him, that's when everything sort of came together in this cosmic and baffling picture that had been in front of him the whole time. _That sneaky little fuck. _He been planning on this, everything was an over exaggeration. He wanted to be obvious, he'd wanted Snake to know he was interested, giving him the opportunity to make the first move or shut him down before it ever got awkward.

Snake suddenly felt very much the fool but the effects of the drug were very much still in effect and he couldn't help but laugh. He still hadn't really made a decision about the whole thing, morality was a confusing thing, and he'd hurt people before. This startled the younger man in his lap though, who had currently been contemplating whether or not to ask the next part of his question.

"You okay dude?"

Snake bristled the stubble on his chin, "Yea you could say that, I'm, I'm fine, I feel pretty good actually."

"Oh, okay good then."

"Good indeed."

"So… can I ask more questions or would you rather I shut up and pack another bowl?"

"Go ahead and pack one while shooting me questions, two birds, one stone and all that."

"Alight." He sat up and got the supplies pulling out a tin from his back pocket and refilling the contraption once more.

"So are you straight? You never actually specified."

Snake stayed silent for a while watching him finish packing and taking the first hit off the contraption. He went next taking everything in and letting his mind settle on what he was going to do.

"There's a short version and long version to this answer, which do you want?"

Jund hadn't been expecting that. He thought the question was simple enough, but any chance to know more about the man next to him was one he was willing to take. "Tell me the whole story."

Snake sighed, he'd given him the choice, so be it. "You asked if I was married or seeing anyone before, I'm not, but I am divorced."


	5. Mistakes

**_A/N: Okay guys so this happened fast. I know I'm usually the worst updater (so don't get used to this) but this is a thing that just kind of happened. After the last chapter I just couldn't stop writing and then it all just kind of wrote itself. Yay for productivity and doing things. Hope you like it, it was so much fun writing it. _**

**Warnings: Yes, Stuff happens, NSFW (but not explicitly)**

**This is also in Snake's POV, he had a lot to say. XD**

* * *

**The Room: 5. Mistakes**

"Wait, what?" the younger man said staring back in awe and mounting confusion.

"Shhh," Snake hushed with a wave of his hand, "you wanted the long version; now you get to hold your questions until the end. Got it?"

Jund nodded in response before folding in his legs and sitting up taking another hit after Snake was done. "Okay. Continue, so you were married, got it."

Snake straightened and sat up himself, he wasn't sure if the drugs were helping or hindering him, either way he knew he'd hate himself for sharing this in the morning.

"So I was married. High school sweetheart, her name was… her name isn't really important. We'll call her Clare, makes things easier to talk about."

Jund nodded, Snake knew he must have a ton of questions swarming through his head, but he had to get through this in one go if he was going to. His hands fiddled with the denim of his jeans and he went on.

"Anyways, Clare and I had been together since sophomore year and well while she was smart she didn't get the scholarships you need to get out of here, so she ended up going to the community college while I went and got promoted by my older brother at his firm. We had talked about kids, but it never happened, we stayed together for a time, living together, buying a house and all the things that are pretty much expected of us, there was only one problem."

Snake paused here and looked up at Scott, "I didn't love her."

At the look of incredulousness on his face Snake hurried on. "Now you have to understand, I thought I loved her, for many years I thought I loved her, that was at least until I met, we'll call him Matt. After that, after that came a very confusing and very hard time in my life. I, I'm not proud of the choices I made, the people I hurt namely Clare and Matt, the actions I took; but in the end I didn't really have a choice. Once you know, once you can tell the difference, there's no turning back.

By the time it was all over I lost the two people I'd ever loved and a nice chuck of my family to boot. It was a messy divorce, but I gave her everything, not that it was much, but she deserved it after what I had done. Matt never forgave me for not choosing him, not leaving her right away, for the decision not being easy I guess, I'm still not sure to this day honestly, but I'm a better man for having gone through it."

Snake stared at his hands a long time after that, only looking up when the bowl came his way. It was quiet but he was processing and letting Jund process as well. That wasn't the whole story, but the rest was just unnecessary details that could be filled in later.

Scott wasn't quiet long and smiled up at him a moment later, "So okay, not straight. Good to know."

He shook his head, "Is that really the only question you have, because this is a limited time offer. I usually have a, never talk about that shit again rule, so I'd take your chances while you can."

"Okay then Mister Broody," Scott prodded trying to make light of it, but Snakes expression never changed. "Look sorry, I know this is heavy stuff, and I'm glad I know, explains some things, which is great. But it's not going to change my opinion of you, we all have stories."

Snake could feel his eyes pleading with him but he could only shrug, he wouldn't know anything for sure until it was over, he'd lost people before because of what he'd done, he wouldn't be surprised if Jund left too, serve him right.

"Well okay, not to sound like a dick or anything but how did you go so long_not _knowing? Like your basically getting at the point that you're gay right, so how were you ever with a women so long?"

The older man thought a bit on how to explain it, running a hand through his hair, "It's hard to explain it to someone who didn't live in a world like I did."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the point it's, it's complicated. Here, okay you've seen that Disney movie Repunzel right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Just bear with me here. Okay you know how her whole life was in that tower, she knew there was a whole other world out there, and was a bit curious, but it was completely cast in a negative light by her mother. Even in the beginning when Pascal—the chameleon pet thing—wants her to go out she declines and refuses out right because she's only been told about how terrible and wrong and disgusting the world is. Then Finn comes along and shows her the truth and after that she can't go back, not really, because now she knows, she knows what it's like to be complete and live the life she was meant to.

Well in a weird way it was kind of like that for me. Albeit I was not a Prince that had been abducted at a young age for his magic hair, but you get my point. I was raised in a complete black and white perspective, this was right," he continued gesturing with his hands for emphasis, "and this was immoral and wrong and condemned you to burn in hell for eternity. It's all I knew, I mean of course I knew other sexualities existed, but I was never even allowed to really contemplate them as options. When I met… Matt, everything changed. I saw a world that wasn't so black and white and didn't condemn me and made me see how right it could be, what I'd been missing out on my entire life without realizing it. I mean it also shattered the only world I'd ever known, obviously, but that's the price of self-awareness I guess."

Jund just stared for a long time before bursting out with what had to be previously contained laughter. "Did you really just compare yourself to a Disney Princess? Oh fuck," he heaved out between fits not even trying to hide his amusement.

Eventually Snake started laughing too, even if not to the same extent. Looking back on it he was sure the drugs had more to do with it than anything else, but it was still funny.

Scott eventually caught his breathe and feeling a little sheepish apologized for laughing at him, "It's just all I could think of was how the handsome Prince Snake was locked in a closet the size of a tower only to be saved from heterosexuality by a heroic prince. Now that's a Disney classic if I ever heard of one, million dollar idea right there."

Even he smiled at that and admitted to the younger man that it was indeed much funnier when you heard it that way. The whole situation was infinitely bizarre, a few weeks ago he would have never even thought something like this was possible. Now, now a whole new world of opportunities and possibilities had been opened and it was more than terrifying in an exciting way. He had options and choices and no one was going to tell him what to do and it felt good.

"Alright," Scott started, "I do see where you were going with that though, no matter how hilarious it was. What I'm having trouble getting around, and I know labels aren't everything, but how did you stand _being_ with a women for so many years, like intimately? Your sexuality is yours to label, but it just comes off sounding more bisexual to me, and I'm not trying to judge, I'm just curious."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Yea but satisfaction brought it back, and I'm all about self-gratification."

"Oh for fucks sake. You'll pretty much just say everything that comes to your mind huh?"

"Not everything, believe me," Jund answered maneuvering a tad bit closer to Snake then he was before. "Now come on, kill my curiosity."

"I'm not quite sure how to explain this without sounding like an imbecile but the whole thing is kind of how I feel about ketchup. I'm not a fan of ketchup see, but I don't hate it enough to have never tried it, or be repulsed by its presence, if that makes any sense at all."

"I think I get where you're coming from" Scott offered hesitantly. "More like been there done that, definitely have a sexual and romantic preference for males kind of thing."

"Yes, that exactly."

"You know, you're not very good at metaphors or analogies. Just sayin'."

"In your presence my faults have been magnified."

"Yea I tend to bring that out in people. But okay, so long story short, you've hurt people, you feel guilty, but regardless of all that it doesn't change the fact that you're gay. That's cool."

"Cool?"

"Well I mean it's good to know my chances is all," he answered with a shrug and a grin.

"You're not afraid of anything are you, you're just 100% or nothing all the time."

Scott adjusted his position so he was sitting a bit higher up then before, Snake could tell by his voice he was trying to push for confidence.

"Not true at all, I'm completely out of my depth here," he stated finally feeling bold enough to push the boundaries a bit further then flirtatious talk. Snake watched with amusement as the younger man shifted his body to straddle him. "I've never been with a—with someone like you before."

Snake stayed utterly silent and completely still, his eyes the only thing conveying to Scott that he could continue. He was gonna ride this out for a few moments to see what exactly he was capable of, he wanted to know how far that cocky façade would take him.

A younger more angular face came closer to his own noses almost touching as Snake's green eyes bored into the others. "I, I don't want my world to be black and white," Scott whispered, " I rather live to tell an embarrassing story, then live a life full of regrets and what if's just because I was a bit nervous."

Snake had to hand it to him, for an inexperienced shit, he was good. Their breath was heated and intertwined, a nervous excited twist of emotions crackled between them, eyes were locked and Snake, somehow using more willpower than he remembered existed, just waited. If this was going to happen he couldn't make the first move, he would always wonder in the back of his head how much Scott wanted it otherwise, and for this to work, that couldn't be on his mind. This, this was new territory for him in a way, and it surprised him to realize how much he wanted, how much he desired Scott in that moment.

The soft whisper of, "fuck it," was all Snake heard before he felt the pressure of Scotts lips against his own. That was all the confirmation the older man need before his once lifeless hands had the younger man pushed flush against him eliciting a sinful moan from his lips.

Immediately he knew that even if this never went any further it would all be worth it for this one moment. Scott moving against him, mouth hungry and greedy for anything Snake offered, the taste of his mouth on his tongue, the little moans that were oh-so easy to drag out of a younger more sensitive and less experienced body.

In a single move Snake lifted and had Scott pinned to the floor on his back. As a gasp was retched from his lips Snake's knee slipped easily between the younger man's legs to press deviously against his hardened cock.

Scott was a writhing mess in minutes and Snake hadn't even had to remove any of his clothes. He knew he should slow down, give him a chance to breathe but was trapped in the haze of drugs and desire and Scott's pleas for more consumed him faster than he thought possible. The physical response he extracted from each move of his hand or mouth was hypnotic, he teased, toyed, and played with Scott's body until he finally decided to take mercy on the boy.

This was a new twist to an old game, whatever this was going to be, could be, he didn't wanna go too far too fast. Toying and teasing was one thing, but flippant fucks in the art room wasn't his style. Well… not this soon anyways, they had all the time in the world to get to that, and the ten years that separated them made him a bit hesitant to go further anyways. His only thought at the moment was exploring and discovering Scott's body in a way he doubted he'd ever taken the time to do with anyone else.

Scott reacted to every touch like his skin was aflame, and every kiss as if it was his first. It wasn't that he was completely without experience, Snake could at least tell that much in the way he mouth formed to his and nipped and bit at his lips and neck; but there's something to be said to knowing what you're doing. Scott didn't hold anything back, like everything else he gave 100% and Snake drank that in like cold water on a hot day, it was refreshing to have someone so willing, so unrestrained. Scott was an open book holding nothing back, and that, that was not only rare, but a rush like Snake had yet to experience.

Deft hands unbuttoned denim jeans and slid down a zipper before Scott realized anything had happened. His eyes grew wide when he felt skin on skin contact and a simple, "please," fell from kiss swollen lips. The tough fabric is nearly ripped as it's pushed down and out of the way and then everything seems to still for a moment as Scott takes in the feeling of an unfamiliar hand wrap around him while increasingly familiar lips massaged against his own.

Snake could have drawn this out like he had everything else but instead only gave a few relaxing strokes before setting a rapid pace all but drowning Scott in overstimulation. Leaning over him he watched as Jund's hands grabbed at invisible objects around him before finally wrapping themselves in the material of his button-down he'd slipped on earlier. He could feel those fingers dig into his skin like his life depended on it, legs and feet twitching as each wave of pleasure rippled through him.

Snake grinned devilishly, he could get used to this. He tried and failed to remember a time anyone had turned him on so much with so many clothes still on. Oh he would have loved nothing better than to fuck him senseless, feel an iota of the pleasure and wanton satisfaction of just letting oneself go to the extent Scott seemed to be able to. Frankly, Snake was jealous.

The feel of teeth digging into his shoulder broke him out of his lust filled reverie and had him grinding out a moan of his own. He felt the liquid heat of Scott's orgasm slide over his hand as the last of his cries died off around Snake's shoulder. He held him there against him for a moment before pulling back and towards his lips.

Tongues danced to a slow, pleasant rhythm both men taking their time and enjoying the simplicity of it. Scott eventually nipped at Snake's lower lip before falling back towards the carpet, languid and spent.

Too lazy and aroused to move Snake wiped his hand on the carpet before lying beside Jund on the floor, he silently hoped it wouldn't stain, but decided that was a thought for another time, he was in too good a mood to think of work. Silence hung between the two of them but it wasn't awkward, at least not until Scott opened his mouth.

"Well that was a first."

Snake tilted his head to the left to look at him, "Being with an older guy isn't that abnormal you know."

Scott shrugged, "Well I'm sure that's true enough, but no girl has ever been able to make me feel like that."

Snake immediately sat up, confusion written across his entire face "Wait, what are you saying? Have you not—oh fuck me."

Scott finally maneuvered in an upright position raising an eyebrow, but Snake ignored him. This was so typical of his life, he loses his inhibitions and decides to go for a younger guy, and then younger guy turns out to be a complete virgin and he practically just jumps him as soon as he gets his hands on him_. Fucking great._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snake barks at him, frustration turning to anger as his hands knead desperately at his temples.

"Tell you what, that I'd never been with a guy before? I did."

Snake glares at him, "I'm fairly certain you never said, "Oh hey by the way guy I've been flirting with for weeks now, I've lived a pretty heterosexual lifestyle up until this point, and therefor am a complete virgin by homosexual standards," or I would have remembered."

Scott scratches the back of his head as a somewhat sheepish expression crosses his face, "Well no, I didn't quite say that. Look, I said I'd never been with anyone like you before, and while I knew you thought I was talking about your age, I was totally afraid you would outright reject me if you knew I'd thought I was completely straight up until recently."

"Fucking right I would have," Snake retorts. His brain is beating like a drum, thinking a million miles a minute and refusing to slow down. "I'm not looking for casual fling Scott, so starting something with someone who has just started questioning their sexuality is not at the top of my to do list. I don't want to chance falling for someone who could easily just be experimenting."

Scott looked as if he'd just been slapped, "What fucking right do you have to tell me about _my _sexuality? I know what I like and while at first it may have freaked me out a bit, I accepted who I was and went after you anyways. I'm not questioning whether I like guys or not, it doesn't have anything to do with guys or men or being gay. For me, it's just about you, I don't know if you're the only guy I'll ever be into, but I am into you, and if anything today only proves my point more."

Snake stood up and shook his head, "No, it's not okay, today was a mistake, I never should have let it go that far. Being "into" someone isn't synonymous with wanting a relationship with them, I don't play games anymore, that part of my life is over. It's so much more than just me being ten years older than you, and that's enough to stop most people right there. Are you ready for people to know you're into a guy, an older guy at that, could you tell your family, your friends?"

Scott whose mouth had been open and ready for a retort fell flat, and Snake knew he hadn't thought that far ahead. As much as he was attracted to the younger man, as much as he could see himself easily falling into a relationship with him, he couldn't walk through this and pretend Scott was ready, because as much as he thought he seemed to think so, that simply wasn't the case.

"I'm not gonna hide you or pretend like I'm not seeing anybody until you're ready. I won't lie, I like you Scott but what happened today was a mistake, so I'm gonna go, and when I get back you can't be here. I'm not saying you have to leave for good, I just—I need you to go."

Snake didn't look back as he closed the door behind him.


	6. Insecurities

**Snund**

**WC: **3,442

**Warnings: ** Nah not really (language/suggestiveness)

**A/N: **So So Soooo sorry about how long it's been. but you know the speal by now. I am worst updater, forgive me plx. I still love all of you. Smut next chapter babes. So there's that to look forward to.

* * *

**INSECURITIES**

**(Scott POV switch)**

Jund walked into his bedroom throwing his bookbag against the wall and flopping down on his bed. He heard the telltale signs of his brothers footsteps in the hall but ignored the knock on the door, he knew it was coming anyways.

"Scott, dude, is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Go away," he replied, his voice muffled and broken with the way his face was pressed into the mattress.

He felt his brother weight sink down into the bed and sighed. "That's not going away."

"Nope," he said slapping Scott's calf which made Scott sit up and shove the bastard right off the bed.

"What the fuck Kevin, get out of here, I had a long ass day."

He just sighed and chuckled, "Oh yes, high school must be _so _hard."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, if it were that simple I wouldn't complain."

The older of the two sat up on the bed and elbowed him. "Girl troubles," he asked with a grin.

Scott smirked, "You could say that."

"See," he exclaimed with a smile, "that's something I can actually help you with. I am married after all. I do know what I'm doing occasionally."

"I doubt that."

Kevin ignored him and continued being inquisitive leaning into the wall behind him, still lounging on Scott's bed. "So is she hot?"

"I am _not_ doing this with you."

"Yes you are, or I won't leave, so come on, **tell** me."

"Ugh," he mumbled miming his brothers position and leaning against the headboard adjacent to him. "Than yes, happy? Now go."

Kevin slapped at Jund's knee playfully. "Don't be a dick, I wanna help, plus it's not like we get to hang out like we used to."

Scott grumbled in response not quite willing to confirm or deny that he did miss spending time with the older sibling.

"So tell me what the problem is? Your girl not putting out?"

Scott turned so crimson he had to hide his face against his knees. He could only picture the way Snake's hand had touched him, the way his mouth had tasted, and felt against him. That had been nearly a week ago. "Jesus Kevin, no. We're not even dating, it-it's complicated."

"Mhm," he said knowingly at the shade of Scott's face. "What could possibly be so complicated about a high school relationship? Obviously there's something going on or this wouldn't be like pulling teeth."

"What makes you think they have to be in high school?"

"Ohh, so an older woman. That does complicate things. How much older we talking here Scooter?"

He was met with silence, this was treading awfully close to home and Scott hadn't made any decisions beyond the fact that he wanted Snake, he wasn't confused, he was just scared. He wasn't exactly sure what he was scared of though, maybe it was the way he was brought up, maybe it was society. Was he gay, was he straight, or was he something else. All he did know was family was the last place he wanted to start testing the waters out on.

"Just older, I'll tell you more about it later. I just need to go do something right now."

His brother gave him a skeptical look but when Scott pulled out his phone and began to dial he waved and left shutting the door behind him. Scott sighed as he pressed the phone to his ear; a relaxed voice answered on the third ring.

"Hey buddy."

"Cry, hey, can I come over?"

"Dude of course, I felt like I haven't seen you outside of school in ages, what's up?"

"Some stuff, but I'll explain when I get there, Just-Just keep an open mind okay?"

"This isn't making me feel any better, but okay. Hurry up and get your ass over here, bring a bag too, might as well spend the night, we both have school in the morning anyhow."

By the time Scott made it to Cry's driveway with his shitty beat up Honda, it was nearly six in the evening, but taking in his brother presence he hadn't been able to leave right away like he wanted.

When he got to the door it swung open before he even knocked, and Cry met him with a high five before ushering him inside. "So come on tell me what's up dude."

"Just chill man, it can at least wait till we make it to your room, it's not something you just talk about walking up the stairs."

So up the stairs they went and into Cry's room and that's about all the patience Cry had in him before sitting backwards in his computer chair and facing the Scott that was sitting on his bed. "So come on. My mind is open, now tell me what you need to get off your chest."

Scott sighed falling back onto the mattress. He didn't quite know why he was feeling so nervous, maybe admitting Snake to anyone felt strange, like he had been a secret, which he had to admit was the wrong frame of mind when Snake had already done all of that. If he wanted anything with the man he'd have to fucking grow some backbone and deal with this sooner rather than later.

"So I kind of met someone."

"Oh shit. That can't be it though. What's wrong?"

Scott sat up determined to face his best friend. "Annnnnd it just so happens that someone happens to be a guy."

Cry's eyes widened significantly at that, and silence stretched between them.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Scott question not quite sure he heard his friend right.

"Okay."

"You're not freaked out or anything, we're good."

"I'm more than a little surprised, I mean it's not everyday you learn your best friends not straight, but why the fuck would I care."

"I'm really pretty confused on the sexuality front at the moment. I mean it's not like I suddenly don't like girls and it's not like I've ever found myself attracted to another man, at least beyond that of abject appreciation or jealousy. It's just him so far, it's confusing and I'm pretty lost."

"I mean i don't really know what to say. I've just always, not cared so much when it comes to romantic relationships so it's all rather confusing to me dude. But it's whatever makes you happy, I don't mind, I'm not offended, or mad if that's what you're worried about."

Scott leaned back on his elbows. "He's older too."

Cry cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhm."

"How old is he then, still in his 20's I hope?"

The brunet on the bed nodded chuckling a bit. "Yeah, just barely though."

The two continued back and forth for a couple hours talking about it and how they met, and why this was all coming up so fast.

"He does have a point though, I can see why he wouldn't want to be in the dark again after everything that happened. He went through shit coming out, you just have to grow some balls. I mean you do want to be with him, that much is obvious, I know it's easier said than done, but those are the cards you've been dealt."

Scott stayed silent, he had a point, but it wasn't like he hadn't known. "You were the first person I wanted to tell."

That made the other smile wide and shove Scott who was now sitting on the floor beside him, console controller in hand. "Do you think you can tell the others at school tomorrow?"

"I'll have to. Not seeing him in so long makes my gut hurt."

"Dawl, little Scooters in love."

"Shut the fuck up man."

"You know I'm just teasing."

Scott looked at the clock, it was eleven. "Hey thanks for the invite but I'm gonna head home, I need to talk to them about some shit."

Cry stood up and embraced his friend. "Good luck man."

"Yeah, thanks. Also, you wanna come with me tomorrow?"

Cry cocked his head to the side. "Where?"

"To meet Snake."

Cry flashed him is big cheerful smile and agreed and Scott left. This wasn't something he was looking forward to.

**/**

The next day Cry was waiting for him in the cafeteria at lunch, and Scott immediately took a seat next to him.

"So, how did it go?"

Scott looked around the table noticing all the eyes of his friends were on him and he gave Cry a hard glare.

"Oh yea sorry about that, I may have let it slip that you're dating an older guy. It was an accident I swear, but-"

"Accident my ass," the familiar voice of Russ called out. "You called me last night just to tell me."

Cry sunk down in his seat as Scott gave him a nasty look before shrugging. He was happier than he wanted to let on, it was easier to go along with the truth than say it aloud, but he had done well so far. Maybe it would get easier as time went on, maybe when he was sure he actually had Snake he could feel more confident about it.

The thought alone made his chest tighten and stomach sink. God, he was in over his head, fucking hormones.

"Look, I'll understand if your mad at me," Cry said in his defense, " but I just wanted to make it easier on you. They all had time to prepare themselves and no one was disgusted by it if that matters. Though more than a few were shocked."

"Thanks so much," he managed to say sarcastically even if he was far from mad, he didn't want to let Cry know.

"Anyways," Cry continued unperturbed by Scott's attitude, "how did it go with the family?"

"They want to meet him."

Cry nearly choked on his sandwich. "Jesus fuck, that was fast."

"They were more concerned about the age difference then the fact that he was a guy. Though I did think my dad was going to have an aneurysm at first. But to be fair it's not like I gave them any clue that I might not be 100% straight. I did bring home plenty of girls."

"We know," Cry groaned, while the others seemed to nod in consent.

"Hope this guy doesn't know about your reputation with the ladies, he might just change his mind," Red supplied with a laugh.

"It's not like that," Scott said. "It feels different with him."

"Oh I bet it does," Cry mumbled, but Scott had heard it anyways and shoved him backwards off his seat and onto the floor.

"Fuck off."

And with that the table dissolved into laughter, and further jabs at Scott but he took it all in stride. They were treating his like they always had and that was worth more than he could have ever asked for.

**/**

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

Scott looked back a Cry as they walked to Snakes house, "A little. Shouldn't I be the one that's nervous?"

"Well yea," Cry said trying to keep pace with the excited Scott, "but I don't know, I think it's like secondhand nervousness over here, there's a lot of pressure going on right now."

"Pressure?"

"Well yea," he explained. "Like what if I don't like him, what if he hates me? What if this whole thing is just really fucking awkward, I feel slightly out of place, and just my nerves are going haywire man. I'm a hermit outside of school for a reason."

Scott bumped into him in a playful manner as the house came into sight, "Thanks for coming anyways man. I appreciate it.

"Yea, yea, yea, don't mention it."

As they duo approached the house Scott's nerves grew tenfold and he stood at the front door not sure what to do anymore or why he even came.

"Dude you okay," Cry whispered from behind him.

"Yea I just," Scott started rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, "I used to just walk in, but now since the argument or whatever you want to call it, it's feel a bit off."

"Oh Fucking Christ you nerd," Cry responded reaching in front of him and knocking without preamble.

Scott just glared mouth hanging open before turning to the door as he heard footsteps approach, stomach knotting up with anticipation.

The door swung open revealing a practically shirtless snake, button up hanging off his shoulder green eyes wide with shock and maybe a little something else at Scott's presence.

"Holy shit."

Snake and Scott's attention swung to the others voice as he took in the man before him for the first time. Cry swung his gaze to his friend and mouthed, _'__oh my god,'_ which had Scott slamming his face into his palm, cheeks going beet red at Cry's lack of any kind of filter. _Yes this was going to be awkward._

Scott's shoulders sunk but he looked back up at the taller, now more confused man. "This is my friend Cry, Cry this is Snake the guy I told you about."

"Hi," Cry manages out but leans towards Scott's ear and _'whispers__,_' not so quietly, _"you said he was hot, not a damn god."_

Scott slowly turns around to his friend and and shoves him back watching him stagger a few feet across the deck, "Shut the fuck up, asshole."

"What," Cry said now laughing, "I'm just being honest, I mean, not to be rude, but even I'd take a stab at him. Full homo bruh."

Scott ignored him pushing past Snake too embarrassed to give a shit if he was welcome or not, he still had his shit here at the very least. He heard Cry walk in behind him and Scott stopped at the kitchen island before taking a look at the still silent Snake.

Jund walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water handing one to Cry. "Up the stairs and to the right, that's the art room, there's weed and a bowl in the bottom drawer. I'll be up in a bit, knock yourself out."

Cry just grinned at the two of the but when he went to open his mouth Scott cut him off.

"Just shut up and go, you've embarrassed me enough for now bastard."

"Fine fine, I'm going prick."

When Cry was finally out of sight he turned to Snake. "Hey."

"Howdy."

"Sorry if this is weird or sudden. I didn't exactly have your number."

"It's fine, unexpected but fine. I-I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back."

"I had some thinking to do."

Snake shifted resting his arms against the island. "I did as well."

Scott's gut knotted, the thought of possible rejection glared at him. Maybe he waited too long, maybe it was too late. He cleared his throat and tried to sound like he wasn't about to die. "And what conclusion did you come to?"

"I thought I had decided against it, but now that you're here, and it seems you're more willing to out yourself than I would have thought, I don't know anymore."

Scott took a step back at the blow, than another. He felt a mixture of pain and hope well up in his chest. He resented Snake for wanting to give up on him, on them, so easily. Maybe it was the age difference but it had hurt regardless. He was mad.

"I wouldn't want you to go back on your word," he said softer than he intended.

"Scott it's not like that," Snake said walking closer to the short brunet. "I-I missed you. More than I'd like to admit, but I prepared myself for the eventuality that you just wouldn't be ready. I couldn't push you to do this, you had to do it on your own, and that's not an easy or simple thing for a lot of people. Some people can't, literally can't, for fear of their life, but I just knew my limits, I know what I am, and am not capable of. And hiding who I am, who I could possibly love, just isn't one of them."

Scott nodded not entirely sure how he felt about it. He understood where he was coming from but never the depth or what hiding could possibly mean for someone that had to go through what Snake had. "I know, but I was serious. I want this."

Snake stepped towards the younger man watching with a smirk as he stepped back trapping him against a wall. A hand snaked around Scott's waist and pulled his body flush against the others, hips sealed to hips, Scott's hands splayed on that almost too broad chest. "I want this too," was all he said before lips met lips, tongue tasting the inside of that sweet mouth while greedy hands dug into skin as he was consumed by sensation.

Scott pulled away first, hands massaging his face where Snake's stubble had rubbed against him. He knew his eyes were dilated, his breath heavy and pants already threatening to be too tight. This man was like a drug, and he was starting to wonder if it was worth the addiction.

"So," he said pushing a bit away from the older man trying to get some room, "to change the subject a bit. My family wants to meet you?"

Snake blinked."Oh?"

"Yeah… they're curious to say the least. More or less worried about the age difference I think."

"In other words they care."

"I guess, I don't know how they'll treat you. They never invited any of my girlfriends over sooo, this is kind of a new thing."

Snake just smirked watching Jund travel his way around the kitchen as he talked. "And when am I supposed to do this said meeting?"

"Uhh, tomorrow," he answered looking up at Snake, "for dinner, if you can that is."

Snake shut his eyes and grimaced. "Shit."

Scott paused as if somehow what he said was the cause of Snake's distress. "What? Did I say something?"

"No not you, well yes kind of you, but not that. Fuck."

Scott raised an eyebrow in question.

"See, I kind of was supposed to go on a blind date tonight. I was in the middle of getting ready when you showed up."

Scott's heart stopped right than. _Date? **DATE! **_He could feel his heart restricting and he was at a loss for words. Well shit, this was not how he imagined tonight going.

Hands suddenly were pressed against his jaw and green eyes met his own. "It's fine Scott. I can't cancel now though, I had just called them and told them I would be ready in a few."

"But what-"

"Shh," Snake said hushing him. Lips covered his own in reassurance and what he guessed was meant to be comfort. It soon led something a bit more passionate, as Scott thought about how easily he could have lost the man in front of him if he'd only been a few hours later. He heard Snake try and fail to hold back a moan as he bit into his lip, and couldn't help the little shiver that ran up his spine at such a sinful sound.

"Scott, I really do have to go. My car is in the shop so he's picking me up here, and I rather not have my angry, feisty, boyfriend give the first impression."

Scott perked up at the new-found, and very official sounding title, but faltered a bit before he just let him rush right off. This is one relationship he wasn't ever sure he'd be secure in. "And you're sure you're not gonna fall madly in love on this date and leave me for someone more your age."

"As decidedly awful as I do find your age," Snake said finishing the last button atop his shirt and pulling on a tie he had hooked on the coat rack, "I find the rest of you absolutely delicious."

Scott blushed furiously at all the possibilities that statement could encompass and Snake leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Plus making you blush is fast becoming my new favorite hobby."

"Just get out of here already before I give you a reason to stay."

Snake eyebrows rose at that, mouth cocked in a crooked and not at all innocent grin. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I can be."

"Good," was all Snake said before closing the door behind him leaving Scott alone with a hysterical Cry who had overheard the whole thing.

_ Great._


End file.
